Aladdin:The Long Lost One
by Empv
Summary: (After the live action movie of Aladdin) Aladdin and Jasmine were starting to settle down and live happily together as husband and wife until an unexpected guest showed up...
1. Chapter 1:The Unexpected Guest

It was the middle of the night at Jasmine's palace, she and her husband, Aladdin, were starting to walk out onto the balcony watching the stars twinkle at night.

"Such a beautiful night right, Aladdin?", asked Jasmine

"You are right, Jasmine. It is such a beautiful night with you by my side.", he whispered.

He looked straight into her eyes making Jasmine blush

"I love you, Aladdin.", said Jasmine softly.

Aladdin started smiling while blushing, and then, kissed her. What they don't know was that below the palace balcony would be the most shocking discovery they could never have imagined. Below the palace there was a young woman who looked younger than Aladdin.

She was stepped out of the darkness to take a deep breath.

"Okay, here goes nothing.", she said to herself.

She knocked on the gate entrance twice and then, the royal guard opened it .

Yes?", he asked,

"Hey, may I speak to King Aladdin and Queen Jasmine?",asked the woman.

It took a while before the guard could bring down Aladdin and Jasmine.

"Can we help you?",asked Jasmine the young girl. He looked at both at them. The sweat rolled down her forehead feeling like she should leave, but, she was still very confident to stay to say as she looks into Aladdin's eyes this

"Hi I'm Alya you must be Aladdin and I think I might be your sister."


	2. Chapter 2:Sister?

Aladdin and Jasmine's mouths opened, the both of them looked at each other and then looked back at Alya.

Are you sure your my sister?",asked Aladdin.

Alya nodded,"Our mother and I got kidnapped by wicked soldiers. They were invading our village and we were sold into slavery when I was around 9 by a wicked king. When I was around 12, our mom passed away due to a disease. It wasn't good leaving me by myself, I was always hungry. When I was 14, the wicked king, Aasir, made me as his servant to clean the castle and serve his food.

"By the time when I reached 16, he chose me to marry him. Aasir wasn't a good husband, he would abuse me. When I was around 17, I escaped.",explained Alya.

Aladdin and Jasmine were shocked by the whole story. They were truly sorry for Alya that she had to go through a lot during her child and teen years. She might've been looking for a place to stay since she escaped.

"Well then, why don't you make yourself at home?.", offered Aladdin.

Alya's face lit up as a smile begins to grow. She hugged Aladdin tightly.

"Thank you.",she said happily.

Aladdin started smiling as well.

"Well, if we are brother and sister, we siblings got to stick together.",he said happily.

Alya released herself from the hug to go inside the palace. After Alya went inside the palace, Aladdin and Jasmine exchange an glance at each other before going inside and follow her in.


	3. Chapter 3:She Looks Fine

During the couple of hours of Alya being in the palace, she was already outside in the royal garden playing with Rajar. Aladdin and Jasmine's were surprised, as they spied on her from the distance, that Alya had a feeling of being watched.

Alya turned several times to see if it was was Aladdín and Jasmine. They turned away from her, so Alya would not think that something suspicious was going on. They both turned away from, Alya and Rajar, and, acted casual like they weren't looking.

Aladdin and Jasmine took a walk through the halls of the palace.

"Well, she looks fine.",said Aladdin.

They continued walking.

" Rajar likes her company as well.",added Jasmine.

The both of them walked around the palace talking and passing through every room. The guards that lined the hallway stood guard without making any sudden movement. They watched the husband and wife pass.

"Aladdin.",began Jasmine.

"Yes?",asked Aladdin.

"I'm not sure about Alya.",shared Jasmine.

Aladdin looked hard at his wife after what she just said.

"What do you mean?",he asked.

"Like I don't know I always believed you were an only child. You shared plenty with me about growing up on the streets and you never mentioned to me that you had any siblings.",said Jasmine

"Well I didn't know it. Now that I know and she's here, I'm happy that have someone who is a relative of mine.",shared Aladdin.

"I don't know but do you think she is a spy?",asked Jasmine .

Aladdin immediately turned his head around to his wife gasping to what she just said..a spy!? What does she mean.. a spy!?


	4. Chapter 4:Nightmare

Aladdin couldn't stop thinking about it. When it was got close to bedtime for everyone in the palace, including himself and his beautiful wife, Jasmine headed off to their chambers. They had let Ayla sleep in the guest room. They would sleep in their chambers as husband as wife. Very soon after they were settled into their bed, Jasmine fell fast asleep. Aladdin,on the other hand, was having a bad dream. He woke himself when he gasped. His tossing and turning had ,also, caused Jasmine to wake up as well

"Honey what's going on?", she asked as Aladdin turned over towards his wife.

"I had a bad dream about what you said.",confided Aladdin.

"About what?",asked Jasmine.

"About Ayla, if she is a spy.",whispered Aladdin, as if someone could hear.

"Oh honey, I said, "I think". I could be wrong, but,I didn't mean to scare you that much.",said Jasmine.

"I know. My feelings are confused. I've been on my own ever since I could remember. Discovering that I have a sister made me happy. I don't want to be upset or disappointed if she turned out to be a spy." ,shared Aladdin.

Jasmine was looked at him in silence.

"Aladdin, maybe tomorrow morning, you should spend time with her and get to know her.", suggested Jasmine.

Aladdin was silent for a few more minutes, looking back at Jasmine, who was also silent too.

"Okay I will.",agreed Aladdin.

He kissed his wife on the lips,and then went back to sleep.

"Goodnight Aladdin.",she said before sleeping, also.


End file.
